A Broken Arm
by Rosie2009
Summary: Judy has broken her arm and who will take care of her? Her faithful fox boyfriend, of course. Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps. WildeHopps. There is absolutely nothing I own of Disney.


"Judy? How are you feeling?" Judy heard someone say as she opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry and all she saw was a bright light above her and a red figure beside the bed she was lying on. Soon her vision cleared so that she could see who the mammal next to her was. Judy was greeted with the welcoming face of Nick Wilde, her partner in every sense of the word. With a dopey smile on her face, she instinctively moved her arm to reach for him but quickly stopped due to a slight pain in her arm and the fact that it was restricted from moving. Somewhat surprised, she looked down to see the cause of it. Oh, yes. Her broken arm.

Earlier that day, Nick and her were chasing a deer that called himself the Arrow. They had pursued him all over town and had spent at least twenty minutes doing it. Finally, Judy came up with the bright idea that Nick should throw her. He protested for a little while but soon agreed after she constantly insisted that he do so. He had picked her up and she curled herself up into a ball. He then threw her at the villain as fast as he could. Judy succeeded in hitting the Arrow but what she didn't count on was that she was still pretty high in the air. After her feet made contact with the perpetrator's head, the impact propelled her backwards, she miscalculated, and finally she ended up landing on her arm. As soon as she hit her arm, her head hit the concrete hard enough to knock her out.

"Nick?" she asked as she brought one paw to her head to see how badly her head was injured. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel anything really so she couldn't tell how severe her injury was. But what Judy could feel was that she had a bubbly sensation in her stomach that made her feel like laughing as well as the fact that everything seemed funny including her own voice. She also felt playful, goofy, and most importantly, ready to pull a trick on her handsome fox.

"What is it? Do you need anything?" Nick asked anxiously. Judy motioned for him to come closer. He quickly complied and she leaned toward him. She waited a few seconds so it would put him on edge for what she was about to say. Judy then gave him a quick lick on the cheek and went into a giggling fit as she fell back on the bed.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart!" she squeaked out between her laughs. Nick sighed and reseated himself on the chair beside her. When he had been so close to her, she caught a whiff of his scent and it gave her a weird feeling of comfort. So she did what any bunny on hospital drugs would do.

"Hey, Nick? Can I have a hug! Pleeeeeeeaaaassseee, give me a hug!" Nick quickly got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"Carrots, you never answered me when I asked how you are feeling. Can you give me an answer, please?" Judy pulled back and smiled so wide that it showed her two large front teeth.

"I feel absolutely funderful!" Judy said as she fell back onto the bed with the dopey smile still lingering on her face. Nick raised his eyebrows at her and started to sit back down. Judy sat up as fast as she could considering that she had a broken arm and that she was still loopy. "No, sit here beside me."

"I am going to sit beside you. Just right here in this chair," he said as he pointed at it. Judy shook her head, scooted herself over to the left side of the bed, and patted the empty space.

"Here," she said with a set determination in her voice along with a hint of drowsiness. Nick's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Carrots?" She nodded impatiently. He climbed up onto the bed beside her and laid down. She immediately snuggled as close to him as her cast would allow and let out a purr. Judy peeked up at him and saw that he looked a little tense.

"Why so serious?" He looked down at her nervously.

"What do you suppose people will think when they see me right here?"

"I dunno. Why do you care, Mr. Don't Let Them See That They Get to You?" He let out a chuckle and she felt him relax a bit.

"Turn my own saying against me, why don't you?" His muzzle then developed a solemn look on it. "What it is, Carrots… Do you remember when I told you that most mammals see foxes as sly and conniving?" At his description of foxes, Judy suddenly felt laughter bubbling up inside of her. She suddenly snorted and burst into hysterics.

"So you're trying to say you're sly and conniving? Sweet cheese and crackers! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" She continued on for a while until it was eventually reduced to giggles every few seconds.

"Okay. Are you done now?" Judy tried her best to suppress more laughter and she nodded. "Alright. Now where were we? Oh, yes. Do you remember?" She nodded, worried that if she spoke laughter would tumble out and she really wanted to hear Nick's explanation of his wariness of lying beside her. "Good. So with that in mind, what would you think if you saw one of the said foxes lying in a bed with an adorable, sweet little bunny?" She was quiet as she considered his question. Suddenly an awful thought wriggled its way into her mind.

"Are you ashamed of being with me?" Judy asked, tears welling up in her eyes and her ears drooping all the way down. Nick's eyes widened and he immediately hugged her as well as he could considering her arm.

"No, I'm not ashamed of you! Why would you think that?" He gently wiped the moisture away from her eyes. She sniffled as he stroked her ears. Judy realized how nice it felt when Nick petted them. She leaned into his paw, enjoying the feel of it. She was terribly disappointed when it disappeared from her ears and moved to her face. He then cupped her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Besides, why would I be ashamed of the most important thing in my life?" Judy gave him a watery smile and hugged him with her left arm. She then mumbled into his arm. "What did you say?" She mumbled her statement a little louder.

"It felt really nice when you were petting my ears…" Nick had what she guessed was a sly smile.

"Oh, so you want me to do it again, eh?" She nodded eagerly and put on her most winning smile in hopes that he would have mercy on her wanting bunny soul. "I guess we could arrange that." To her ecstasy, he ran his paw up the side of her face where her cheek was all the way around to her ears. With that one movement e had touched the two most sensitive parts of her face- the cheeks and ears. He ran his paws down them in one fluid, gentle movement that made the skin under her fur tingle. Before she knew it, purrs were emanating from her freely- much more so than if she had not been on hospital drugs. She felt the vibration from Nick's chest from his chuckle. "You know, before you came along I had no idea bunnies could purr."

"I guess you learn something new every day, huh, Nicky?" She looked up to see his face contorted into a snarky, cool smile.

"Hey, Judy?" he asked casually.

"Yes?" Judy replied, trying to angle her head upside down to see what he looked like from that angle.

"Please don't ever call me that again." She just laughed and responded to his request with a poorly aimed kiss.

 **Hello, everyone! I know it's been a while, but due to my computer needing a repair, I haven't been able to update until today. I will add more chapters of "Nick and Judy's Relationship Road" soon. Read, review, and have a great night!**


End file.
